


The archangel sword

by Tigerlilly6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Please read, Smut, horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlilly6/pseuds/Tigerlilly6
Summary: After months of searching and longing for Castiel, dean finally found him But what will happen when their finally alone ...





	

"Hey Cass" said Dean

"Hello Dean" said Castiel

"You gotta big dick?" Said Dean

"Yeah mate, it's what I fought the archangels off with." Said Castiel

"Ooohhh that's hot. Want to have sex?" Said Dean in a husky voice 

"What is... Sex?" Said Castiel as he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy 

"Let me show you......" replied Dean 

Dean's dick was hard and grew, and rammed it into Castiel's butt. "Mm yeah that's good." Said dean. 

Then Cas disappeared just as Sam walked in. Sam took one look at Dean's dick and said ...

"Cas needs a bigger mouth".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my friend sucks at writing lol


End file.
